Numair Songfic Duet
by Betsy Crandall
Summary: Two songs including Joy of Numair (pepsi commercial) & Numair the Mage (Bob the Builder song).
1. Joy of Numair

This is the beginning part of "Tortallan Jingles." This is to the tune of the Pepsi commercial. Notice my obsession with Numair songs? :D

****

Numair

  
Jon: Have you noticed?  
You hear something new with the girls today.  
Girls who think young say, "Numair's hot!"

  
Alanna/Thayet/Delia/Numair's Girlfriends: The lively crowd  
Today agrees.  
Girls who think young  
Say "Numair's hot!"  
They picked the right one  
The modern hot one  
Now its Numair 

Numair  
For those who think young   
They picked the right one  
The modern hot one  
Now its Numair,   
For those who think young *wink*  
  
  
Come alive  
She bop, bop, bop, bop  
Come alive  
Bop, bop, bop, bop  
You're in the Numair generation  
You're in the Numair generation  
You're in the Numair generation  


  
The guy that beats   
The others cold  
Numair has it all  
Numair's got that special look  
That really makes 'em bawl  
The bold rush  
On that Numair drive  
Makes Numair  
Come alive  
The taste that beats the others cold  
Numair has it all!  
You've got   
a lot to live  
and Numair's got   
a lot to give  
  
Darkmoon:  
Simply irresistible  
Simply irresistible  
  
  
Girls: Come feel the joy  
All around  
Each young women   
Has found  
They've got their own  
Kind of sound  
Time to let it out  
You've got your own  
Kind of groove  
Baby you can't flee  
Its your move  
Gotta take that leap  
You can't lose   
Time to shout it out  
  
Daine: Ba, ba, ba, ba.  
Ba, ba, ba, ba, ba  
Got to live that  
Joy of Numair  
Nu-oo-mair  


Numair  
For those who think young *wink*

****

A bit silly, I know. Please review!!


	2. Numair the Mage

Um, this is a strange little thing that spawned between my friend and I, about um... how Numair will fix everything. It was funny at the time...I changed it into the "Bob the Builder" song. Numair the Mage Numair: Take your places--  
  
Can we fix it?  
  
Jon/Thayet/Alanna/George/Daine: Yes we can Everyone: Numair the Mage  
  
Numair: Can we fix it?  
  
Everyone: Numair the Mage  
  
Numair: Yes we can Daine: Lots and lots of magic  
  
Helping people too  
  
Everyone's happy  
  
Join the crew  
  
Numair and the gang  
  
have so much fun  
  
Working together  
  
They get the job done Everyone: Numair the Mage  
  
Numair: Numair: Can we fix it?  
  
Everyone: Numair the Mage  
  
Numair: Yes we can  
  
Everyone: Numair the Mage  
  
Numair: Numair: Can we fix it?  
  
Everyone: Numair the Mage  
  
Numair: Yes we can Alanna: Time to get busy  
  
Such a lot to do  
  
magic and fixing  
  
'Til it's good as new  
  
Numair and the gang  
  
They can really be found  
  
Spells all day  
  
'Til the sun goes down Everyone: Numair the Mage  
  
Numair: Can we fix it?  
  
Everyone: Numair the Mage  
  
Numair: Yes we can  
  
Everyone: Numair the Mage  
  
Numair: Can we fix it?  
  
Everyone: Numair the Mage  
  
Numair: Yes we can Thayet: Wow! Oh dear,  
  
Can you fix it?  
  
Right, left a bit, right a little  
  
Okay, throw some fire  
  
We can tackle any situation  
  
Look out 'cause here we come Can we enchant it? Everyone: Yes  
  
George: Can we spell it? Everyone: Yes  
  
Jon: Can we fix it? Everyone: Yes Everyone: Numair the Mage  
  
Numair: Can we fix it?  
  
Everyone: Numair the Mage  
  
Numair: Yes we can  
  
Everyone: Numair the Mage  
  
Numair: Can we fix it?  
  
Everyone: Numair the Mage  
  
Numair: Yes we can Magicking and spells  
  
Having so much fun  
  
Working together  
  
They get the job done Can we enchant it? Everyone: Yes  
  
Numair: Can we spell it? Everyone: Yes  
  
Numair: Can we fix it? Everyone: Yes  
  
Numair: Numair the Mage  
  
Numair the Mage  
  
All together now Everyone: Numair the Mage  
  
Numair: Can we fix it?  
  
Everyone: Numair!  
  
Numair: Fantastic! Everyone: Yes, Yes, we can  
  
Numair the Mage  
  
Numair: Can we fix it?  
  
Everyone: Numair the Mage Numair the Mage  
  
Numair: Can we fix it?  
  
Everyone: Numair the Mage  
  
Numair: Yes we can We'd better get some work done!  
  
"That doesn't matter...because the squirrels will tell Daine about it and she'll tell Numair, and he'll use his Gift to come to Washington, DC!" I typed Numair so much that it looks funny to me. Review please! 


End file.
